


Тайная жизнь Кенни Ропера и Глена Макрейнолдса

by LungTa



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M, pov jake bradford
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: Как Джейк обнаружил, что его домыслы оказались сущей правдой.





	

Когда Джейк впервые – из окна своего автомобиля, под завязку набитого коробками с пластинками, одеждой и спортивными принадлежностями – окинул взглядом большой двухэтажный дом, у которого он припарковался и где ему предстояло обосноваться как минимум на год, а как максимум – на все четыре, если он не налажает и не вылетит из команды, то и предположить не мог, насколько переменится его жизнь.

Куда пойти учиться после школы, он не выбирал: когда тебе предлагают спортивную стипендию – нос не воротишь. Разумеется, это вовсе не означало, как он не раз заявлял и родителям, и школьным друзьям, что у него не хватило бы ума поступить самостоятельно. Да, пришлось бы выбрать колледж из тех, что попроще и поближе к дому, устроиться на подработку... Но зачем усложнять себе жизнь? К тому же, ему на самом деле нравится бейсбол. А то, что придется не только на тренировках потеть, Джейк и без напоминаний понимал. Все-таки он не тупой качок-спортсмен, он еще и учиться собирается.

Конечно, колледж – это не школа, здесь все по-взрослому, по-настоящему. К такому надо привыкнуть. Но концентрированный отрыв, в который он ушел в первые же дни после приезда, в два счета переплюнул все его самые смелые ожидания. А фантазии задвинул еще дальше. Бары, диско-клубы, вечеринки с играми в «кто кого перепьет», философствование под травку, девчонки, которые не парятся насчет серьезных отношений и соглашаются составить тебе компанию на вечер. Да и первая тренировка на поле оказалась совершенно не схожей с тем, к чему он привык. Куда как интереснее. Тяжелее, сплоченней. Даже с учетом того, что проводил ее не тренер, а всего лишь капитан их команды – Глен Макрейнолдс. Засранец, но игрок классный.

На самом деле Джейк еще до начала занятий окончательно утвердился во мнении, что жить, играть и учиться ему предстоит в компании настоящих придурков. Надо отдать должное, часть ребят были придурками безобидными и забавными. Но были и те, чьи действия даже не стоило пытаться понять. Такие, как Бешеный Пес. Или – Кенни с Маком. Джейк бы даже сказал, что последние отжигали куда чаще, чем все остальные вместе взятые.

Ну кому еще в голову придет идея тащить на второй этаж водяную кровать, а потом ругаться на недостаточно крепкий дом? Пол спальни едва не проломился, на первом этаже штукатурка с потолка посыпалась, а кровать даже наполовину не удалось наполнить водой. Теперь она стояла, выдворенная на лужайку слева от подъездной дорожки, и поваляться на ней успели уже все: действительно, странные ощущения. Что-то прогибается при каждом движении, булькает, перекатывается под телом. Джейк, попинав борт кровати, подумал, что упругий, колышущийся матрас выглядит не просто большим – он по-настоящему огромен. Кенни с Маком для того, чтобы впихнуть его в комнату, пришлось вынести часть мебели, в том числе и обычные кровати. Так как же они тогда собирались спать? Неужели вдвоем на этом вот чудовище?

Что удивительно, с них бы сталось.

Финнеган вроде говорил, что они с первого курса сдружились.

Только дружба – это, конечно, хорошо, но вот так, как Кенни, бежать за Маком, когда тот психанул из-за какого-то проигрыша в пинг-понг, и пытаться его успокоить? Нет, подобного Джейк не понимал. Да и угомонить разошедшегося Макрейнолдса, по его мнению, мог только хороший удар битой по голове. Но, видимо, Кенни были известны иные, более действенные и менее травматичные способы – потому что вся предполагаемая месть Мака, а Джейк действительно опасался чего-то подобного, вылилась в то, что капитан лихо «сделал» его на поле, а в пинг-понг с ним больше не играл.

И если бы не тот случай, когда Джейк не нашел в шкафу любимой рубашки и не решил поискать ее у Кенни, потому что однажды тот уже пытался ее примерить, может, он и вовсе не стал бы присматриваться к тому, как и чем живут некоторые из его соседей. Только у двери в комнату Кенни и Мака его придержал Финнеган:

– Я бы не советовал тебе так опрометчиво врываться.

– Почему? – пальцы Джейка замерли в нескольких дюймах от ручки.

– Понимаешь, – Финн сделал многозначительную паузу, которая, наверное, должна была о чем-то сказать Джейку. – Глен и Кенни сейчас там. Вдвоем. – Последовал еще один пристальный и явно намекающий на что-то взгляд, который Джейк точно так же не смог расшифровать: – Вместе.

– Ну да, это же их комната.

Он перевел взгляд с Финна, все так же таинственно улыбающегося в рыжие усы, на стоящего рядом Дейла. Тот подпирал плечом стену и изо всех сил старался удержать на лице серьезное выражение.

– Кто знает, чем они сейчас заняты? – протянул Финнеган и, понизив голос, добавил: – А вдруг ты ворвешься на самом интересном моменте и помешаешь им? Послушай.

Он приглашающе кивнул на закрытую дверь, и Джейк придвинулся ближе, стараясь уловить звуки, доносящиеся изнутри.

– Кенни, сильнее, твою ж!..

– Не зажимайся и будет тебе сильнее! Булки лучше расслабь.

Послышалась какая-то возня, а потом ее заглушил низкий, протяжный стон Мака. На грани рыка, удовольствия и боли. Наверное, так стонут, когда... Пораженный Джейк застыл, боясь продолжить едва оформившуюся мысль.

– Да... вот здесь... еще...

– Не дергайся! Я и так маслом все заляпал.

Мак же удовлетворенно постанывал, подгонял, просил не прекращать... А Джейк стоял под дверью, все это слушал – и краснел.

– Ну, на что похоже? – деловито поинтересовался Дейл.

– Знаешь, а мне кажется, наш малыш созрел и готов познать истину.

Джейк и полслова против не успел сказать, как Финнеган с силой толкнул дверь. Отчаянно захотелось зажмуриться, но вместо этого Джейк во все глаза уставился на открывшуюся перед ним картину. 

Разгоряченный после недавней тренировки, на которой он задержался дольше остальных, Мак в одних шортах и гольфах до колен ничком растянулся на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в покрывало и распластав руки в стороны. А на его заднице сидел Кенни – и с усилием мял его блестящую от массажного масла поясницу и напряженные плечи, безжалостно тиская сведенные мышцы.

Раздался новый стон, и Джейк не выдержал и нервно рассмеялся.

– Эй, совсем уже? – Кенни обернулся и недовольно вскинул бровь.

– Гребаный питчер, – буркнул куда-то в одеяло Мак. – Давай еще слева под лопаткой.

О пропавшей рубашке Джейк вспомнил только на следующий день, когда нашел ее – у себя же в комнате. Зато о том, как лихо развели его Финнеган с Дейлом, долго не мог забыть. Это надо же было такое подумать! Кенни Ропер и Глен Макрейнолдс! Вот же он идиот... Хорошо хоть поржали и разошлись, а ведь могли за подобные подозрения и кулаком в челюсть заехать.

А потом у него закрутились настоящие отношения, и стало не до странностей в проявлении чужой дружбы. До тех пор пока подруга Беверли не сообщила, что желает поближе познакомиться с капитаном сборной колледжа по бейсболу, а сама Беверли совершенно непрозрачно дала понять, что ждет от Джейка содействия и помощи, и только от него зависит, обретет ли свое счастье Пэм.

Ага, счастье. С Гленом Макрейнолдсом. Тем самым, что одним ударом топора разрубает летящие в него мячи и ненавидит питчеров. А Джейк был питчером. И сейчас ему надо как-то сообщить Маку о том, что уже этим вечером его ждут на чрезвычайно скучном заседании студентов театрального кружка, где они будут зачитывать друг другу какие-то стишки. Ждут одного. Без компании. На мероприятии, где даже пиво не нальют. И для этого ему придется свалить с нормальной вечеринки, которая вот-вот начнется в их же собственном доме. Джейк точно не умрет своей смертью.

– Что киснешь? – Финнеган уселся рядом на диван и проследил за его взглядом. – Даже не думай. Мак разобьет твое бедное сердце и заставит сожрать все осколки. Ты же питчер, у вас совершенно нет будущего. Отступись, пока не поздно.

– Да ну тебя с твоими шутками, – обреченно отмахнулся Джейк. – Мне надо затащить его на свидание к подружке Беверли, но он же убьет меня, если я хотя бы заикнусь о том, что придется весь вечер слушать, как первокурсники декламируют стихи. А если я его не вытащу, меня убьет Беверли. Не знаю, почему они сюда не могут явиться... Я предлагал, а они наотрез отказались. И именно сегодня хотят!

– Не повезло тебе, неразрешимая дилемма, – кивнул в притворном сочувствии Финнеган. – Однако если подруга Беверли может похвастаться четвертым размером... Шанс есть. Мак с Кенни могут согласиться. Хотя бы взглянуть на нее. Оценить, так сказать, перспективы.

– При чем тут Кенни? – удивился Джейк. – Нужен только Макрейнолдс.

– Заведомо проигрышный номер. Мак без Кенни не пойдет. Кенни увяжется за Маком. Без шансов. Так подружке Беверли и передай.

– Ерунда. Мак далеко не к каждой вылазке по барам или клубам присоединяется. А Кенни ни одной не пропускает.

– А девок они любят снимать вместе, – влез в разговор потягивающий пиво Дейл. – Никогда не замечал? Помню, в прошлом году они жаркую брюнеточку в постель к себе затащили... Такие формы... Что спереди, что сзади... Молотки, а не мужики.

– Да не присматривался я как-то, чтобы замечать, – Джейк снова перевел взгляд на Мака, уже принарядившегося, в выглаженной кремовой рубашке, треплющегося о чем-то с Кенни. – Не понимаю девчонок. Пэм же умниками восхищается. А Макрейнолдс точно не из них. Зачем он ей?

Дейл хмыкнул, а Финнеган покачал головой.

– Мой тебе дружеский бесплатный совет, – сказал он, протягивая Джейку открытую банку с пивом. – Напутствие старшего поколения младшему. Не вздумай такое ляпнуть при Кенни. И при Маке помалкивай.

– Ты же сам в первый день знакомства заявил, что у него тут, – Джейк постучал по лбу. – Ничего нет.

– Понимаешь, Джейк. Когда ты на четвертом курсе – перед тобой открываются совершенно новые возможности и перспективы, и ты с высоты обретенного опыта и накопленной наглости получаешь право безнаказанно говорить многое из того, о чем, будучи первокурсником, тебе даже думать громко не стоило бы, – нравоучительным тоном принялся объяснять Финнеган. – К тому же это Маку в конце семестра придется натаскивать тебя по экономике и истории. Он, конечно, недолюбливает питчеров, тут у каждого есть свои пунктики, не думай, что дело исключительно в твоей красивой безусой мордашке, но гораздо больше ему не понравится, если из-за заваленных зачетов ты вылетишь из команды и подставишь всех нас накануне важной игры.

Джейк даже не спросил, откуда Финнегану стало известно о проблемных для него предметах. Гораздо больше его удивило иное:

– Разве Макрейнолдс что-то понимает в экономике и истории?

– Да он в них молоток! – снова вмешался Дейл. – Так же, как и в совместном с Кенни съеме баб.

Вот так и получилось, что Пэм, помимо капитана Глена Макрейнолдса, пришлось познакомиться еще и с его лучшим другом Кенни Ропером. Джейк все-таки улучил момент в самом начале вечеринки, когда все пребывали в приподнятом настроении, в том числе и Мак, рассказал ему о классной девчонке, которая на него запала и хочет провести с ним вечер, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе. Но загвоздка в том, что она с театрального факультета, а значит, и подход к ней нужен особенный. Например, если пойти на поэтическую встречу...

– Все, не продолжай, – перебил его внимательно вслушивающийся в каждое слово Кенни. Едва Джейк подвалил к Маку, тот тут же нарисовался поблизости. – Цыпочка не любит спорт, зато любит стишки про любовь. Красивая хоть?

– Я же сказал – классная!

– Все остальное она тоже классно делает? – похабно хмыкнул Мак.

Похоже, он заинтересовался.

– А вот это надо проверить, – Кенни встал рядом и закинул руку ему на плечо. – Спорим, цыпочка первой прыгнет ко мне, а тебя оставит на потом?

Мак лишь самодовольно фыркнул в усы и повел плечом, скинув его руку.

– Я даже знаю, как ты будешь отрабатывать свой проигрыш, – он пересекся взглядом с Кенни, и на его лице промелькнуло хищное выражение.

– У нас пари! – Финнеган тоже не остался безучастным. – Посмотрите, это же Кенни Ропер против Глена Макрейнолдса! Делаем ставки. Кто кого?

Джейк, глядя на всеобщее возбужденное оживление – «Ропер! Нет, Мак завалит!», – вдруг подумал, что зря согласился на уговоры Беверли. Ведь если Пэм останется недовольной, виноват все равно окажется он, а не эти два придурка.

***

Подруга Беверли оказалась настоящей красоткой. Джейк и сам засмотрелся на ее стройные ноги, едва прикрытые короткой джинсовой юбкой, и впечатлился пышной грудью, аккуратно обтянутой яркой кофточкой. А заметив жадные, недвусмысленные взгляды, которыми обменялись Мак и Кенни, понял, что хорошенькие голубоглазые блондинки – это именно тот типаж женщин, на который оба моментально западали, даже не перекинувшись с объектом вожделения и парой слов.

Сама же Пэм от двойного внимания светилась. Может, она и считала спортсменов малоинтересными и лишенными творческой искры людьми, но конкретно этим двоим выказывала искреннюю симпатию.

– Прости, что отчитала тебя, – шепнула Беверли, беря Джейка под руку. – Может, и хорошо, что Глен пришел не один. Смотри, как они с двух сторон ее обхаживают. Знаешь, Пэм ведь неделю назад порвала с Робом с архитектурного, до сих пор переживает и даже плачет. Лишнее внимание ей сейчас точно не повредит.

Они как раз срезали угол через парк, чтобы выйти к той части кампуса, где располагались здания театрального факультета и где через час должна была начаться та самая поэтическая встреча, на которую, судя по всему, мало уже кто горел желанием идти. Даже Беверли. А ведь это она ее организовала.

Вырвавшись вперед, Джейк с Беверли медленно шли по петляющей между разросшихся кустов сирени дорожке, прильнув друг к другу и временами останавливаясь, чтобы обменяться поцелуями, а радостный приглушенный смех Пэм нагонял их откуда-то сзади.

– Зачем нам эти стихи? – Джейк притянул Беверли еще ближе к себе. – Если мы сейчас сбежим, ни Пэм, ни тем более Кенни с Маком нашего отсутствия не заметят. Скажи, что твоя соседка по комнате не сидит сейчас над учебниками, а вышла прогуляться хотя бы часа на два.

– В том-то и дело, что как раз сегодня сидит.

– И мой сосед некстати вернулся...

Они потянулись друг к другу, но сзади неожиданно раздался резкий оклик, убивший всю романтику момента:

– Эй, парни, да тут какая-то голубизна тискается!

Джейк обернулся, машинально задвигая Беверли себе за спину.

Посреди дорожки, метрах в трех от них, вынырнув откуда-то из-за кустов, застыла явно подвыпившая компания из пятерых таких же зеленых, как и он сам, первокурсников. Драные джинсовки и длинные беспорядочно топорщащиеся волосы показались Джейку знакомыми – вроде, как раз с этими ребятами он отрывался на концерте под панк-рок три недели назад. Только пялились они сейчас не на него с Беверли. Кажется, даже не узнали. Все их внимание было приковано к оставшимся позади Пэм, Кенни и Маку.

Поначалу Джейк даже не понял, про какую голубизну они кричали, но, разобравшись, наконец сообразил.

Если смотреть со стороны – через сгустившиеся сумерки и пестрые пятна, выхватываемые из отбрасываемой листвой тени желтым светом фонарей, – действительно создавалось впечатление, что в отдалении, сойдя с дорожки, стоят двое парней и обнимаются, а то и вовсе трутся друг о друга.

Взгляд Джейка прикипел к сцепившимся фигурам. Прямо наваждение какое-то.

Вот рука Мака тянется к бедру Кенни, будто стремясь сжать его и с силой дернуть на себя, облапать за туго обтянутый штанами зад. А вот уже Кенни старается пропихнуть колено между ног Мака, надавливая, притираясь с внутренней стороны, поближе к паху. И в то же время его ладонь гладит крепкое плечо, в неконтролируемом порыве сминая светлую рубашку, а пальцы соскальзывают с воротника и мажут по оголенной коже. Вынуждая Мака чуть запрокинуть голову и довольно жмурится, тяжело дыша и облизывая губы.

Джейка кинуло в жар. Все виделось будто в замедленной съемке. Даже показалось, что они вот-вот – пристально глядя друг другу в глаза, наклоняясь все ближе, подаваясь навстречу телами – столкнутся губами в жестком поцелуе. Или вообще примутся избавляться от одежды, наплевав на то, что их могут увидеть.

Но тут Мак, реагируя на грубое, бесцеремонное вмешательство, отстранился – и показалась Пэм. Хрупкая, миниатюрная. Немного растрепанная и раскрасневшаяся после поцелуев. Кенни и Мак так надежно спрятали ее в своих объятиях, что даже Джейк, знавший, что она должна быть с ними, не сразу вспомнил о ней. Засмотрелся на то, чего не было. На самом деле это к Пэм они тянулись, на нее так реагировали: Кенни – обняв сзади, а Мак – обвив руками спереди.

Пока их не прервали.

– Захлопнулись все!

Мак развернулся всем корпусом и сделал шаг вперед, набычившись и демонстрируя, что еще хоть слово – и для кого-то вечер перестанет быть приятным. А судя по тому, как решительно Кенни встал рядом, плечом к плечу, пострадают как раз те, кто так некстати помешал им.

– Да ладно, – задиры тут же пошли на попятную. – Ошиблись, видим же. Не заметили, что у вас тут бутерброд намечается. И бейсбол мы любим! На все игры собираемся ходить.

– Давайте-давайте, валите отсюда, – кинул им вдогонку Кенни. – Нечего старшим мешать.

Намечающийся конфликт быстро разрешился, но напряжение осталось. А Джейк снова не понимал, что же с ним такое, почему его мысли уже в который раз свернули не в ту сторону? Почему он вообще думает об этом, словно на самом деле пытается разглядеть что-то помимо обыкновенной дружбы между Кенни и Маком – то, чего в их отношениях и в помине нет.

– Я бы сейчас выпила что-нибудь, – предложила Пэм и посмотрела на Беверли: – Ребята ведь не обидятся, если им придется провести встречу без нас?

– Думаю, нет, – мягко улыбнулась та.

Встреча была в первую очередь подстраховкой – на тот случай, если бы оказалось, что Глен Макрейнолдс – непроходимый кретин, треплющийся только о бейсболе. От стихов он бы точно сбежал. Но теперь, когда Пэм сама захотела продолжить знакомство, можно было не опасаться, что ей вдруг станет неуютно или скучно. К тому же, судя по тому, в какую сторону клонилось их общение – ее, Кенни и Мака – злоупотреблять разговорами они не собирались.

– Правильно! – воодушевленно подхватил Кенни. – Стихи подождут. А вот в «Лисе» сегодня вечер скидок!

И подмигнул – не Пэм, как следовало бы ожидать, – а Маку.

***

В клубе было шумно, накурено и полно народу. Но свободный столик они все же нашли, и даже недалеко от бильярдных столов. Правда, к бару приходилось бегать через весь зал, и всякий раз за напитками посылали Джейка: девчонкам какие-то коктейли с хитрыми названиями, замешанные на роме и водке, а себе и остальным пиво, которое подпадало под скидку. Обычно Беверли подобные места не нравились, «бестолковая трата времени», как она говорила, но ради Пэм она изменила своим привычкам – хотя бы на этот вечер. Поэтому она сидела, улыбалась, потягивала через трубочку свой коктейль, слушала Джейка, когда он пытался ей что-то рассказывать, – и наблюдала за подругой.

Оба – и Кенни, и Мак – безо всякого стеснения по очереди целовали ее, усадив между собой, и легкими прикосновениями к подбородку побуждая ее поворачиваться то к одному, то к другому. А под столом наверняка еще и за коленки ее хватали.

Джейком вновь овладели те самые – неправильные – мысли.

Ведь получалось, что Мак и Кенни тоже обменивались своеобразными поцелуями, пусть и не напрямую: но их губы накрывали губы Пэм, и каждым новым касанием они стирали предыдущий поцелуй, собирая чужой вкус и оставляя свой. И то, каким блеском загорались их глаза, стоило их потемневшим взглядам пересечься хоть на секунду, жадность, с которой они отслеживали каждое прикосновение друг друга к губам Пэм – все вместе заставляло задумываться о том, о чем Джейк предпочел бы вообще никогда не думать.

Конечно, причина происходящего всего лишь в том, что обоим нравилась одна и та же девушка, а заключенное пари подталкивало их к соперничеству. Мак и Кенни старались увлечь Пэм, вынудить ее выбрать кого-то одного. Но Джейка почему-то не удовлетворяло такое простое, обыденное объяснение.

Когда Кенни потащил Мака играть в бильярд, все стало только хуже. Джейк смотрел, как они катают шары, и удивлялся – неужели кроме него никто этого больше не видит, не замечает? То, как на секунду дольше, чем требуется, задерживаются их пальцы, продлевая касание, когда они передают друг другу мелок, как Мак отвешивает какой-то сомнительный комплимент, в открытую пялясь на зад нагнувшегося над столом Кенни. Или как Кенни лихо шлепает Мака по бедру, когда тот загоняет в лузу сложный шар. Или сжимает его запястье, подбадривая и гася готовое вспыхнуть раздражение, если удар, наоборот, не удался. А потом, отыграв партию, они вернулись обратно к Пэм – хлопая друг друга по спине и смеясь. Под конец вечера Джейку начало казаться, что они отлично понимают друг друга с полуслова и с полувзгляда.

От выпитого – и от дурацких мыслей и сравнений – голова начала потихоньку гудеть, Беверли уже откровенно скучала, зато Пэм и не помышляла о том, чтобы уйти. Поэтому Джейк не удивился, когда она с готовностью приняла приглашение остаться еще на «парочку коктейлей», отпустив подругу и заверив, что скучно ей не будет. Он проводил Беверли и отправился домой, решив, что в клуб возвращаться глупо, тем более что он там явно лишний.

Когда он добрался, вечеринка закончилась, половина народа расползлась по комнатам, половина ушла, кто-то дрых на водяном матрасе, потонув в нем, кто-то уснул прямо на газоне. Внутри пришлось переступать через раскинувшиеся то тут, то там отключившиеся тела, обходить перевернутые стулья и сдвинутые столы, стараться не греметь бутылками, катающимися по полу. Судя по всему, погудели отлично. Даже кольнуло сожалением, что он пропустил такой улетный отрыв.

Джейк поднялся в комнату, поморщился, вдохнув стойкий запах травки, – тут явно не один кальян и косячок раскурили – скинул со своей кровати помятые пустые банки из-под пива, пихнул в плечо Бьютера, проверяя, крепко ли тот спит. В ответ раздалось невнятное мычание, и стало ясно, что растолкать его, чтобы тот переполз с пола на кровать, не удастся. Джейк распахнул окно и, как и был в одежде, завалился на постель. Сон не шел, голова болела, в горле пересохло. Он промучился так еще с полчаса и все же заставил себя встать – надо доползти до кухни и поискать в холодильнике бутылку воды. Или прямо из-под крана напиться.

Он уже собирался спуститься, как услышал, что по лестнице кто-то поднимается. Судя по громкому перешептыванию и отчаянным попыткам не шуметь, вернулись Кенни с Маком. Джейк шагнул обратно, скрывшись в темноте комнаты, и прикрыл за собой дверь, оставив лишь узкую щель. Он мало что видел через нее, но мог слышать голоса. Интересно, как у них сложилось с Пэм? Можно, конечно, выйти и спросить, но гораздо интереснее послушать, о чем они говорят, когда думают, что никого вокруг нет.

– Резинки у нас хоть есть?

– Да я еще на прошлой неделе купил. Целую коробку. Хватит тебе резинок.

– А... Черт! Держи ее крепче, уроним же.

– Она с твоей стороны соскальзывает!.. Не волнуйся, все есть.

– Так же, как и в прошлый раз?

– Ты теперь до конца жизни будешь мне припоминать?

– Да я от массажного масла потом весь день чесался!

– Будто у меня ничего не зудело!

– Дверь лучше придержи, тебе ближе... Вот нафига ты ей еще два коктейля подсунул? Слишком рано вырубилась.

– Зато наверняка. До утра точно не проснется.

– Лучше б оттащили ее к ней в общагу, а не к нам.

– Чтобы завтра всем любопытным доказывать, что мы такие довольные от того, что нам не обломилось, и мы не потрахались? Да ну, надоело. И это ж ты проигрывать не любишь, а у нас пари.

– Ладно, укладываем... Черт, одеяло из-под нее не вытащили.

– Пледом укроем. Все, падай рядом.

Голоса стихли, и Джейк все-таки спустился вниз, нашарил в холодильнике бутылку с водой и отпил половину. А когда поднялся обратно, казалось, весь дом уже спал.

***

– И? Кто выиграл? – поинтересовался утром Финнеган, кивая на алеющий свежий засос, украсивший шею Мака с левой стороны, прямо под подбородком. – Вы оба выглядите так, словно отлично потрахались. Но всех нас, присутствующих и временно немощных, волнует единственный вопрос – кто же отхватил главный приз?

– Ничья, – заявил Мак, довольно потягиваясь.

– Ничья?

Финнеган повернулся к Кенни, который как раз вынырнул из холодильника, сжимая в руке холодную банку с живительным пивом.

– Ничья, – подтвердил тот невозмутимо, будто и не показывал накануне как хотел выиграть.

– А если мы спросим милую даму?

– А дама спит. Расскажет, как проснется, – Кенни с шипением открыл банку и сделал долгий глоток. – Если захочет.

– Джейк?

– Да я тоже заснул раньше, чем они вернулись, – немного помявшись, ответил он. – С трудом перелез через ваши тела.

– Значит, ничья, – задумчиво протянул Финнеган и окинул всех троих долгим изучающим взглядом. – Что ж, тогда никто не выиграл, но и не проиграл. В следующий раз подумаю дважды, прежде чем выбирать, на что ставить. А от тебя, Джейк, никакого толку. Кто же так следит за выполнением пари?

Джейк пожал плечами и посмотрел на явно довольных прошедшей ночью Мака и Кенни.

Да, он заснул. На козырьке крыши над входом. Потому что в их с Бьютером комнате настолько все провоняло травкой, что даже глаза слезились. Выпитая вода не помогла. Он проворочался несколько часов, дотерпел до того, что гудящая голова разболелась еще сильнее – не выдержал, стащил с кровати подушку, выволок наружу матрас и устроился на свежем воздухе. Проснулся под утро – от того, что затекла рука, которую он отлежал, скрутившись в неудобной позе, – поднялся, прошелся взад-вперед, разминаясь и посматривая на занимающийся рассвет. А потом зачем-то заглянул в окно комнаты Кенни и Мака, которое тоже выходило на крышу.

Первой он увидел Пэм. Та крепко спала на ближайшей к окну кровати, уютно закутавшись в пестрый плед. Кажется, она даже одежду не сняла, по крайней мере, из-под пледа выглядывали ее плечи – в той же кофточке, что была на ней вечером.

А на соседней кровати развалились хозяева комнаты. Голые. С перекрученным в ногах одеялом. Штаны, трусы и рубашки беспорядочным комом валялась рядом на полу. Мак притянул к себе Кенни, почти затащив того на себя, устроил одну руку на его спине, а вторую, согнутую в локте, завел под подушку. Кенни тоже обнимал его – перекинув колено через его пах и прижимаясь щекой к его шее. Оба спали – разморенные, явно утомленные, едва помещающиеся на узкой кровати, но даже во сне не отодвинувшиеся друг от друга.

Джейк еще с минуту попялился на крепкие переплетенные тела и задернул штору, чтобы больше никто не смог подглядеть за ними. Потом скрутил матрас и пропихнул его обратно в свою комнату, закинул следом подушку и перелез через подоконник внутрь.

Он пока не знал, что ему делать с этим открытием – как и с тем, что увиденное его не на шутку взволновало. Но рассказывать он точно никому не собирался.  
Если им нравится дружить именно так – это ведь только их дело.


End file.
